1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns an object executing system that performs a specific function based on relationships between multiple objects, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to use a function of an executable application, a user needs to know the configuration and items of the application in advance. If the user does not know which application a function belongs to, the user needs to discover which application supports the function. An integrated widget comprises portable code intended for one or more different software platforms and provides multiple functions and uses icons for respective application specific functions. To obtain additional information, the user has to execute an application and manually input a particular word or a keyword to search for a function to execute. This is a cumbersome time consuming process.
As an example, to change telephone call settings in a smart phone, a user needs to run a call application and navigate menus to change the settings or needs to enter the entire system settings mode and find a call-related item to change related settings. To change message settings, a user needs to execute a message application and navigate multiple menus to change the settings and needs to find a related function menu. A widget having a function that integrates functions of multiple executable applications enables a user to use respective functions of the applications simultaneously or individually. Such an integrated widget is inconvenient for a user unfamiliar with the equipment concerned, such as a smartphone